


Same Mistakes

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Request - SailorLestrade [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Love, Making Up, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wie oft wirst du ihm vergeben?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Same Mistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671400) by [SailorLestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade). 



Die Tür der zuschlagenden Tür echote durch den Palast, gefolgt von den schnellen Schritten von jemandem der rannte, und weinte. Viele, viele Tränen weinte. Du ud dein Mann hattet einen weiteren Kampf. Eure Flitterwochenzeit war noch nicht vorbei, aber selbst diese Palastwände schienen dich einzuengen, und du wolltest nur noch entkommen. Du wolltest nur noch frei sein. Durch Blumen rennen, ohne dich darum zu kümmern. Mit den anderen Kriegern herumlaufen, ohne dass sie sich Gedanken machten. Du wolltest einfach du selbst sein.

Das ruhige öffnen einer Tür erklang. Gefolgt von eiligen Schritten, als dein Ehemann rannte, um dich einzuholen. Seine Arme schlangen sich um deine Hüfte, und er zog dich näher, hielt dich an seiner Brust.

„L-Loki,“ schluchztest du. Er legte seinen Kopf auf den deinen, während du leise weintest, „Wir können so nicht weitermachen …“

„Ich weiß, meine Liebe,“ flüsterte er, „Es tut mir leid. Es ist nur … mit Thor, der den Thron bekommt, und alles. Ich bin gestresst.“ Du nicktest. „Verzeihst du mir?“

„Ich …“ du stopptest für eine Sekunde. Wolltest du ihm wirklich vergeben, mit ihm zurück in eure Gemächer gehen und euch lieben, und dann wäre alles wieder gut für einige Tage, bevor es wieder beginnen würde? Du fühltest, wie sich seine Arme um dich festigten.

„Ich wollte dich niemals verletzen,“ sagte Loki, „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich angeschrien habe. Es war unsinnig.“ Du lächeltest und drehtest dich in seiner Umarmung, sodass du deine Arme um seinen Hals schlingen konntest. Es war nur irgendetwas dummes gewesen, nur etwas wie dass du mit den Kriegern trainieren wolltest.

„Ich vergebe dir,“ sagtest du, kuscheltest dich an seine Brust. Er lächelte.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir für einen Spaziergang in den Garten gingen?“ fragte er. Du konntest nicht anders, als zu lächeln. Du nahmst seine Hand, und gingst mit ihm, alle Gedanken an den Streit vergessend. Für den Moment ist es das.


End file.
